Watashi no Sakura Ishi
by Hinamori Miko Koyuki
Summary: sakura sang penyihir obat bertemu dengan sasuke sang penyihir jimat, gimana ceritanya ya?
1. Chapter 1

Watashi no Sakura Ishi

Tahun ini adalah tahun ajaran baru bagi para penyihir perempuan (dalam bidang pengobatan). Seorang gadis dengan Iris Emerald sedang mencari sebuah rumah tempat ia akan menjalankan sebuah tugas berupa HOMESTAY. Helaian rambut gulalinya berterbangan tertiup angin malam,sehingga menambah kesan cantik pada gadis itu.

"rasanya lebih jauh dari yang kuperkirakan." Pikir Sakura

"kenapa Tsunade-sama tidak langsung memberitahu tempatnya saja sih!" keluhnya sambil terus terbang mencari rumah itu. Ia sudah merasa lelah sejak tadi,belum lagi bajunya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman.

_Uchiha Mansion_

"Fugaku-kun gadis yang ingin homestay disini akan datang." Ucap Mikoto kepada suaminya yang sedang menonton sebuah acara Televisi.

"Benar juga ya...mungkin sebentar lagi sampai." Sahutnya dengan nada datar.

"Ahh...rasanya seperti punya anak gadis,,senangnya." Ucap Mikoto dengan mata berbinar.

_At Sakura_

"Sepertinya,,,obat ini sudah sampai pada batasnya." Pikir Sakura,dan seketika tubuhnya terjatuh tepat di dekat sebuah rumah.

Dan tiba-tiba...

PRAANGG

"heee...!" teriak Mikoto terkejut.

"Aduuuhhh...sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi." Kata Sakura sambil menahan sakit dibagian depan tubuhnya. Sakura pun dengan cepat berdiri dan membersihkan beberapa serpihan kaca yang menempel di bajunya.

Sambil membungkuk "Saya dari sekolah sihir yang datang untuk homestay disini,,,nama saya Sakura. Haruno Sakura...maaf atas kejadian ini,dan mohon bantuannya."

Mikoto langsung memeluknya erat.

"wahhh,,,KAWAI! Kau begitu mungil dan manis."

Fugaku dan Sakura sweatdrop melihat tingkah Nyonya besar Uchiha ini,melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi,seakan-akan itu hanyalah angin lalu.

"tidak apa-apa tenang saja tidak usah dipikirkan,,,nanti ada yang merapihkannya kembali kau tidak perlu khawatir Sakura." Ucap Fugaku dengan senyum tipisnya.

"sungguh saya sangat menyesal,,sekali lagi saya mohon maaf." Sakura membungkuk sekali lagi.

"wahh,,,siapa ini manis sekali." Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang diikat dibelakang,dan bermata Onyx sambil menatap Sakura.

"Itachi ini dia gadis yang akan homestay dirumah kita." Ucap Mikoto riang.

'Rumah?! Ini bukanlah rumah melainkan istana' batin Sakura

"Jadi ini gadis itu,,,apa kau dari sekolah sihir" tanya Itachi.

"ya. Anda benar Itachi-sama." Ucap Sakura sopan

"eits...jangan terlalu formal,panggil saja aku Itachi-nii,atau Itachi-kun juga boleh...hehehe" ucap Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura sedikit merona akibat perlakuan Itachi itu.

"Sudahlah Itachi jangan ganggu dia...biarkan dia beristirahat dulu" nasehat Fugaku.

"Ha'i...ha'i tousan,,,tapi tunggu! jika kau dari sekolah sihir berarti kau mengenal my lovely baka otouto bukan begitu" tanya Itachi.

"em,,,maaf Itachi-sam─eh Itachi-nii saya tidak tahu apa maks─

"Hn...sedang apa kau dirumahku?!" ...

To be Continue

Maaf jika terlalu pendek readers,,,aku masih baru disini salam kenal

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Watashi no Sakura Ishi**_

_**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku , NaruHina and other**_

_**Warning : AU,OOC,Typo(s),etc.**_

_**If You Hate It, Please Leave This Page**_

_**I need a support no Flame okay ^^**_

_**Because I'm Newbie in Here **_

_**So Happy Reading **_

_**/**_

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

Mulai terdengar suara hujan yang turun malam ini,menjadi latar dimana sebuah argumen kecil akan segera dimulai. Tepatnya disebuah Mansion yang terlihat sunyi-sepi dari luar,tapi jika dilihat dari dalam ternyata...

"Hn. Ku tanya sekali lagi,sedang apa kau dirumahku?!" Suara baritone itu terdengar menggema disebuah ruangan (tepatnya ruang tamu), disana terlihat beberapa butler dan maid yang sedang membersihkan pecahan kaca,dua orang pemuda, satu orang gadis yang diam membeku,seorang wanita paruh baya yang memandang tidak mengerti,dan seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Dia gadis yang akan homestay disini Sasuke,dia manis bukan?" Itachi merangkul bahu Sakura dan menatap adiknya jahil.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ' cih, sok akrab sekali ' batinnya mendengus kesal ( Hei Sasuke apa kau cemburu ,hm?)

' Jadi ini rumah si Pantat Ayam yang menyebalkan itu?! Sungguh jika aku tahu dari awal aku tidak akan pernah mau menerima tugas ini! ' batin Sakura kesal mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya waktu lalu...

FLASHBACK ON

Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah dengan membawa beberapa buku tebal yang diminta oleh gurunya Senju Tsunade a.k.a sang Kepala Sekolah sendiri. Dari arah berlawanan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang tajam sedang mengalami hal yang sama dengan gadis merah muda itu,sebelum hal ini terjadi ia sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca buku sihirnya. Dan suasana itupun hancur ketika sahabat Dobe-nya berteriak memberitahu bahwa ia harus segera ke-ruang Kepala Sekolah atas perintah sensei-nya yang selalu terlambat a.k.a Hatake Kakashi. Setelah mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu, ia segera bangkit lalu menutup bukunya dengan kasar dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada sahabatnya yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

" Dasar Teme...teme,setidaknya berterimakasihlah pada sahabatmu yang baik ini." Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana tabiat sahabat Teme-nya itu.

" Sekalinya Teme akan tetap menjadi Teme,semoga saja dia tidak kualat denganku nanti." ( Hei Naruto kau sudah merasa tua ya?! Wkwkwk)

Langkah kedua orang itupun semakin mendekat dan...

BRUKK───

"Aduh,,,,,sakit " Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil meringis,buku-buku yang tadi dibawanya berserakan disamping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"Hn." Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya sedikit terjungkal kebelakang karena saat bertabrakan ia berhadapan langsung dengan buku-buku Sakura.

(wahwah Naruto sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar kualat padamu,hahaha)

Sakura langsung berdiri dan menatap tajam seorang yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi.

"Hei tidak kah kau merasa bersalah karena telah menabrak ku Tuan?!" Sakura merenggut kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke mengacuhkan kata-kata Sakura dan berlalu ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Melihat kelakuan pemuda itu, Sakura semakin naik darah dan mengatakan sumpah serapah sambil menhentak-hentakkan kakinya ' Dasar Pantat Ayam menyebalkan,tidak tahu diri '.

Setelah menuntaskan(?) acara sumpah serapahnya dia segera merapihkan buku-bukunya dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk.

CLEK...

Setelah berada didalam, ia melihat gurunya sedang berbicara pada asistennya (Shizune-senpai) sambil menandatangani beberapa lembar kertas.

Dan si Pantat Ayam itu sedang berbicara pada Kakashi-sensei. Tanpa babibu lagi ia segera menuju gurunya dan meletakkan buku-buku itu di meja.

"Tsunade-sama ini buku-buku yang anda minta."

"Hmmm terimakasih Sakura, oh ya untuk tes kelulusanmu yang terakhir aku sudah menentukannya...tugas ini berupa Homestay."

"Homestay?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya, kau akan bekerja di alam manusia bersama Hinata,tapi kalian ditempatkan di tempat yang berbeda. Hinata akan bersama Naruto,senpaimu yang berisik itu."

Sakura dan Shizune terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Hihihi...anda tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Tsunade-sama, bagaimanapun juga Naruto-senpai adalah keponakan anda."

"Ya,ya terserah kau saja."

"Shikashi,jika Hinata bersama Naruto-senpai. Bagaimana denganku?!"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mengaturnya. Tolong kau beri tahu Hinata tentang hal ini,kau mengerti?!"

"Ya saya mengerti Tsunade-sama,baiklah kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri." Sakura membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade dan Shizune. Dan ketika ia berbalik,ia sudah tak melihat sosok Sasuke lagi,yang terlihat hanya Kakashi-sensei yang membaca sebuah buku berwarna Orange. (kalian tau kan)

'Kemana si Pantat Ayam itu? Eh...tunggu dulu,untuk apa aku memikirkanyya?!' batinnya.

Setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu,keadaan akan hening jika saja Shizune tidak angkat bicara

"Emm,,, Tsunade-sama apa anda yakin akan menempatkan Sakura disan?"

"Ya kau sangat yakin kau tak perlu cemas. Bagaimana Kakashi apa anak itu setuju?"

Kakashi menutup bukunya dan menatap Tsunade.

"Ya, Sasuke setuju tentang hal ini asalkan aku memberinya ilmu baru,dan dia belum tahu siapa anak yang akan Homestay ditempatnya."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Tapi kenapa anda menempatkan Hinata dengan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kedua muridku,apa aku salah?!"

"Tentu tidak" Kakashi dan Shizune hanya berpandangan bingung atas jawaban sang Kepala Sekolah.

'Aku ingin kalian berdua bahagia Sakura, Hinata. Dengan tugas Homestay ini,aku yakin kalian akan mendapatkannya dari kedua orang tersebut.' Batinnya sambil terseyum.

FLASHBACK OFF

'Haah...mengingat itu aku makin kesal padanya, tapi aku heran kenapa Kakashi-sensei ada disana ya dan untuk apa? Seingatku dia jarang sekali ke tempat itu. Ah... sudahlah tidak baik mencurigainya. Bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan ya? Aku ingin lihat reaksinya saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto-senpai! Aku harap dia tidak pingsan...hihihi' batin Sakura geli.

Sahabatnya itu menyukai senpainya dan jika senpainya mendekat ke arah Hinata, wajahnya akan memerah. Karena saking merahnya waktu itu Hinata langsung pingsan ditempat dan Naruto-senpai panik tidak karuan.

'Kenapa si Pinky senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa ia sudah tidak waras'

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura heran.

"Ayo Mikoto,kita harus pergi" Fugaku memanggil istrinya setelah ia mendapat pesan,lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, Ne... Ita-kun,Sasu-kun. Tousan dan Kaasan akan pergi utnuk beberapa minggu, mungkin client kita meminta waktu pertemuannya dipercepat. Untuk itu selama kami pergi, tolong jaga Saku-chan ya, dan... Ita-kun"

"Ya Kaasan?"

"Kau yang paling tua disini,jaga adik-adikmu dan jangan membuat keributan dengan Sasu-kun! Kau mengerti?!" Mikoto menatap putra sulungnya dengan tatapan horror, membuat Itachi dan Sakura bergidik melihatnya, kecuali Sasuke tentunya ia tetap stay cool sambil menatap datar pemandangan(?) yang ada didepannya.

"Ha,Ha'i Kaasan" Itachi bersumpah seumur hidup ia tidak pernah ditatap Kaasan tercintanya itu seperti kelinci yang akan diterkam oleh Serigala.

'Oh Kami-sama...sungguh mengerikan' batinnya.

"Ne Saku-chan Obaasan minta maaf ya tidak bisa menemanimu...padahal kan kau baru datang." Ucap Mikoto murung.

"Etto,tidak apa-apa Obaasan Sakura mengerti...mungkin nanti jika Obaasan sudah pulang kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dan terimakasih telah menerima Sakura disini." Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Mikoto lalu membungkuk sekali lagi.

' sungguh anak yang tahu sopan santun' batin Mikoto sambi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Kaasan berangat ya"

"Aku akan mengantar Tousan dan Kaasan sampai bandara." Itachi langsung mengambil jaket dan menyambar kunci mobilnya diatas meja

"Ha'i Arigatou Ita-kun"

Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah, diuar sana masih terlihat rintik-rintik hujan yang turun,serta Itachi dan Fugaku yang sibuk mengangkat barang bawaan dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi.

"Semua sudah siap Kaasan!" teriak Itachi dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke yang sudah mengambil sebuah payung berwarna hitam mengantar Mikoto sampai di depan pintu mobil.

"Arigatou Sasu-kun, baik-baik ya. Ittekimasu "

"Hn. Itterashai"

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya mendengus 'Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan?! Apa ia tidak akan merindukan Kaasannya, oh dan lihat itu, wajahnya saja seperti orang sehabis dari pemakaman...Horror' batinnya

Setelah semua siap(?) mobil Lamborghini Sesto Elemento hitam itu langsung meluncur keluar dari lingkungan masion Uchiha yang mewah.

"Hati-hati dijalan semua!" teriak Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang masih memandang ke halaman rumah. Setelah mobil hitam itu sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangannya, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dan menutup pintu. Baru saja akan melangkah ke ruang tamu, seseorang dengan pakaian Maid hitam-putih menghampirinya.

"Permisi Nona, kamar yang akan anda tempati sudah disiapkan." Maid itu membungkuk sopan kepada Sakura. "Barang-barang anda juga sudah berada disana."

"Ah, Arigatou Gozaimasu. Err..."

"Ayame Nona."

"Etto,,,Sakura dei Ayame-nee."

"Ha'i, mari ikuti saya."

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu melihat Sakura dan Ayame berjalan melewatinya.

"Tunggu Ayame, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya."

"Ha'i wakattadesho Sasuke-sama."

Setelah Ayame undur diri, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke lantai dua dimana terdapat kamar Sakura, kamar Itachi, dan kamarnya sendiri. Baru sampai anak tangga ke-5, Sakura berhenti dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dia teringat sesuatu tentang Hinata. Sasuke yang merasa Sakura berhenti dibelakangnya berbalik dan melihat wajah pucat itu denga bingung ' Dia kenapa,tiba-tiba seperti itu?'

" Doushiyo. Bagaimana ini, aku melupakan sesuatu tentang Hinata. Dia itu buta arah, apa dia sudah sampai di rumah Naruto-senpai, atau sia malah tersesat?! Oh, Kami-sama,,, diluar sedang hujan deras dan aku baru mengingatnya." Pikiran Sakura berkecamuk pada hal-hal negatif. Hatinya resah mengingat Hinata memiliki syndrom buta arah.

"Hei pinky kau kenapa?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memegang kedua bahunya.

Bagaikan orang tuli Sakura hanya terdiam membisu, beberapa tetes keringat terlihat mengalir disisi wajahnya.

"Hei pinky,, kau mendengarku bukan? Jawab aku!" Sasuke semakin tidak sabar dengan sikap Sakura. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura sambil mencengkeram kedua bahu gadis gulali itu.

"..." Sakura semakin terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Sakura langsung turun ke bawah dan melihat keadaan diluar.

Hujan yang tadinya gerimis menjadi semakin deras dan terlihat kilat yang bermunculan di awan mendung itu. Sakura makin ketakutan, ia segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di balik saku baju terusannya. Dengan segera ia menghubungi ponsel Hinata.

'Tuut...Tuut... .tuut'

"Ayolah Hinata, kenapa tidak bisa!" Sakura mencoba sekali lagi dan hasilnya nihil, tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Oh, Kami-sama kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan, pikirannya sudah benar-benar buntu kali ini, sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengannya yang membuatnya terpaksa berhenti.

"Berhenti bertingkah konyol seperti itu dan ada apa denganmu?!" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Te-temanku Hinata yang juga menjalankan homestay ada disini. Di-dia memilki syndrom buta arah, seharusnya ia sudah sampai di tempat Naruto-senpai dan mengabariku. A-aku takut terjadi suatu hal padanya."

"Sekarang kau tenang dulu, sudah coba menghubunginya?"

"Su-sudah tapi tak ada jawaban."

Sasuke segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Tuut...tuut...tuut...-''

"Yo! Ada apa Teme?" terdengar suara pria setengah berteriak dari sana, panggil saja Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn. Dobe sedang apa kau?"

"Waah tumben sekali kau menanyakan keadaanku Teme, aku terharu...hiks.."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Aku serius Dobe!"

"Tentu saja aku dirumah Teme, memang orang waras mana yang akan pergi keluar rumah ditengah hujan deras begini, ya pengecualian bagi mereka yang sudah gila."

"Ya! Dan kaulah yang akan menjadi orang gila itu sebentar lagi!" ucapnya menyeringai

"Kau ini kenapa sih Teme?! Nada bicaramu seperti aku adalah seorang yang sangat bersalah."

'Dia masih bertanya? Dasar idiot!' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Hn. Kau lupa apa yang dikatakan oleh Kepala Sekolah, ada satu orang juga yang homestay di rumahmu bukan?"

"..."

SATU DETIK...

DUA DETIK...

TIGA DETIK...

EMPAT DETIK...

LIMA DET

"Waa, aku lupa menjemput Hinata-chan. Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi Teme!"

Seketika Naruto langsung melompat dari kasur yang ditempatinya dan akan menutup telepon, jika saja Sasuke tidak menyela.

"Hn. Aku tunggu wajah jelekmu saat mendengar ceramah Kepala Sekolah yang cerewet itu." Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Sialan kau Teme! Baiklah aku pergi dulu...Jaa!" Naruto menutup teleponnya dengan cepat, dengan sebelumnya memberikan terikan manis (?) untuk sahabat tercintanya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas bosan mengingat kelakuan sahabatnya-walau tidak diakui secara terang-terangan olehnya- itu.

"Dia akan menjemput Hinata. Kau jangan khawatir." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih ketakutan.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kita kembali keatas. Ayo."

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terasa lebih dingin. Sesampainya diatas, Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya setelah mengantarkan Sakura di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna cokelat mengkilap tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Sedangkan kamar Itachi berapa di depan kamar mereka yang berdampingan dengan perpustakaan.

"Te-terimakasih telah membantu saya U-uchi-san."

'Ugh. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini, padahal waktuitu dia sangat menyebalkan.' Batin Sakura

"Hn"

'Inilah saatnya' batin sang Bungsu Uchiha sambil menyeringai.

Saat Sakura berbalik dan hendak memutar kenop pintu, tiba-tiba salah satu tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke dan...

DONG

'JIMAT' bisik Sasuke

Sakura tersentak kaget atas perlakuan Sasuke, dirinya tidak bisa bergerak dan terdapat lingkaran sihir yang berputar di depan tubuhnya. Seketika pandangannya berubah terhadap Sasuke, dia memandang tajam pemuda yang menyerigai didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ayam!"

"Hn? Kemana sifat malu-malu mu tadi itu Pinky? Dasar gadis barbar!"

"Apa katamu?!" sungguh ia menyesal telah mengira Sasuke menolongnya dengan tulus

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sakura "Kau tau tidak cukup dengan terimakasih untuk membalas apa yang kulakukan untukmu."

"Grr... lalu apa maumu Ayam?!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Jangan memanggilku ayam, pinky. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau harus memangilku Sasuke-kun dan tidak ada penolakan!"

Baru saja Sakura akan menyela, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dahinya. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat Sasuke telah berapa didepannya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

'lepaskan' bisik Sasuke

"Hn. Oyasumi Sakura."

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi menuju kamarnya dan tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang telah terlepas dari lingkaran sihirnya. Tersadar tubuhnya telah dapat digerakkan, Sakura langsung berdiri dan masuk kemarnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dibalik pintu, sekilas ia teringat bayangan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya dulu saat ia masih kecil .Dan ia tak sadar bahwa air matanya telah jatuh membasahi kedua pipi ranumnya.

DEG...DEG...DEG

'Apa itu tadi? Seolah aku pernah mengalaminya' batin Sakura berkecamuk.


End file.
